Favorite time of Years
by Chen Yuuki Akira
Summary: Summary : Naruto dan teman-temannya akan merayakan Natal di rumah Naruto. Apa saja yang akan terjadi di rumah Naruto selama Natal dan tahun baru? (bad summary).
1. Chapter 1

Favorite Time of Years

**Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto.**

Genre : Family ,Romance , Friendship.

Warning : AU, bikin Bingung , Gaje , Abal , tata cara penulisan yang berantakan, TYPO(S) ,EYD,dll.

Rated : T (bingung)

**Summary : Naruto dan teman-temannya akan merayakan Natal di rumah Naruto. Apa saja yang akan terjadi di rumah Naruto selama Natal dan tahun baru? (bad summary).**

Happy Reading Minna-san.

Lima hari sebelum menjelang Natal , Naruto mengajak teman-temannya untuk merayakan Natal di rumahnya. Tapi sebelum itu ,ia harus menyiapkan bahan-bahan untuk mendekorasi rumahnya , makanan untuk teman-temannya ,dan pakaian yang akan digunakannya nanti. Naruto pun bingung, karena ia sangat pusing memikirkannya ,mau tidak mau ia meminta bantuan kepada ibunya.

"Kaa-san, aku ingin meminta bantuan . Aku mengajak teman-temanku untuk merayakan Natal di rumah kita. Tapi aku bingung , karena banyak sekali persiapan yang harus aku lakukan." Ucap Naruto meminta bantuan kepada ibunya.

"Hmm, begitu ya... Baiklah, Kaa-san akan membantumu." jawab Kushina a.k.a ibunya Naruto.

"YEYYY! _ARIGATOU _KAA-SAN! jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan terlebih dahulu Kaa-san ?" teriak Naruto senang ,dan bertanya kepada ibunya apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Nah ,coba sekarang kau ambil buku perencanaan(?)." Ucap Kushina.

"Ini dia bukunya _Kaa-san_. Oya Kaa-san, untuk apa buku perencanaan itu ?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk buku yang ia berikan kepada ibunya.

"Oh, buku ini untuk merencanakan sesuatu dengan baik agar sesuai dengan yang kita inginkan. Nah ,sekarang kau tulis apa saja yang kau ingin beli nanti." Ucap Kushina sambil menjelaskan fungsi buku perencanaan itu.

"Baiklah,Kaa-san." Jawab Naruto kepada ibunya.

Naruto pun berjalan ke arah kamarnya,lalu menutup matanya dan mulai memikirkan barang apa yang harus ia beli nanti.

'Apa yang aku mau beli nanti ya' tanya Naruto dalam hati.

'Uhmmm, bagaimana kalau aku beli makanan ringan, lalu susu coklat dan vanilla, kue coklat, pohon natal beserta dekorasinya yang kelap-kelip. Oh iya, baju untuk aku pakai nanti pada saat Natal nanti' gumam Naruto.

'Yosh...Ayo menulis...!'

Naruto pun memulai acara tulis menulis(?) dikamarnya itu. Lalu ia meghampiri ibunya untuk mengecek apa saja yang akan ia beli nanti.

"Kaa-san, tolong cek dong apakah yang kutulis di buku ini benar seperti yang kaa-san katakan kepadaku tadi." ucap Naruto yang sedang menghampiri ibunya yang sedang merajut syal.

"Hmmm, bagus juga apa yang kau tulis Naruto. Bagaimana kalau Kaa-san juga ikut membantumu membeli yang kau tulis ini ?" tanya Kushina kepada Naruto sambil menaruh rajutan syal yang ia buat.

"Baiklah Kaa-san. Kapan kita akan membelinya ?" tanya Naruto kepada ibunya.

"Sekarang juga bisa. Naruto, ayo kau bersiap-siap dulu. Kita akan pergi ke mall untuk membeli barang-barangnya." ujar Kushina kepada Naruto.

"Oke Kaa-san_._ Aku siap-siap dulu-_ttebayo_!" ujar Naruto dengan semangat dan tidak lupa juga dengan kata '_ttebayo_' yang khasnya tersebut.

"Baiklah, yang cepat ganti bajunya. Kaa-san akan menunggumu di mobil." ujar Kushina kepada Naruto.

Skip time~~~~~

Di Mall Konoha

Sudah setengah jam Naruto dan Kushina berada di mobil karena terjebak macet. Akhirnya mereka pun sampai di Mall Konoha. Dengan hati yang senang, Naruto pun berlari di sepanjang jalan . Karena kurang berhati-hati, Naruto pun menabrak seseorang hingga jatuh.

"_Ittaiii_-" pekik seseorang kesakitan.

"Uhmm, maaf aku kurang berhati-hati. Sehingga membuatmu terjatuh." Ujar Naruto merasa bersalah kepada seseorang itu lalu membungkuk.

"Tidak apa-apa. Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf kepadamu karena tidak melihatmu berlari." Ucap seseorang yang minta maaf kepada Naruto.

Naruto mengenal baritone suara ini. Suara yang Naruto rindukan selama ini, akhirnya ada di hadapannya.

"H-hinata-c-chan ? ini benarkan kau ?" tanya Naruto kepada seseorang yang ia tabrak tadi.

Hinata pun mendongkakkan kepalanya ke atas. Ia pun terkejut, orang yang selama ini ia cintai ada di hadapannya saat ini.

"N-naruto-_k-kun_-" ucap Hinata lirih.

"Wah, akhirnya kita bertemu juga. Aku kangen sekali denganmu Hinata-_chan_." Ucap Naruto kepada Hinata sambil memeluk Hinata. Karena malu dipeluk oleh Naruto, muka Hinata pun memerah seperti tomat.

"E-eh, kenapa wajahmu merah sekali Hinata_-chan_? Apa kau demam ?" tanya Naruto yang sudah melepaskan pelukannya dari Hinata, dan langsung menyentuh dahi Hinata.

"T-tidak apa-apa kok. Aku tidak demam." Jawab Hinata terbata-bata.

Mereka berdua pun tidak menyadari kalau ada yang sedang mengikuti mereka dari awal. Karena Kushina merasa Naruto tidak menyadari keberadaanya, akhirnya Kushina pun langsung menjitak kepala Naruto.

"NAARUUTOO- KAU KEMANA SAJA HAH !? KAA-SAN SUDAH MENCARIMU KEMANA-MANA!" teriak Kushina sambil menjitak kepala Naruto.

Karena tidak sempat menghindar dari amukan Kushina, Naruto pun berteriak kesakitan dan memegang kepalanya.

"AADDDUUUUUUHHHH,_IIIITTTAAAIII-TTEBAYO..-_" teriak Naruto kesakitan dan memgang kepalanya yang sudah benjol seperti biji duren itu.

"Itu adalah hukumanmu. Siapa suruh meninggalkankaa-san sendiri dan berlari seperti orang gila yang belum pernah ke mall." ucap Kushina sambil menyindir Naruto.

"Uhhh, terserah kaa-san saja. Oya, kaa-saan_. _Perkenalkan ini sahabatku dari kecil, namanya Hyuuga Hinata." ujar Naruto sambil memperkenalkan Hinata.

"Ohh, jadi kamu yang bernama Hyuuga Hinata itu. Pantas saja Naruto selalu saja menyebut namamu pada saat ia mengingau di malam hari dan selalu mencore-coret kertas yang menuliskan namamu itu. Ternyata kau gadis yang cantik dan kalem." ucap Kushina dengan panjang lebarnya kepada Hinata sambil membocorkan aib Naruto.

'Uhh,dasar kaa-san. Tidak bisa menjaga rahasiaku dengan baik. Tapi kalau beginikan aku bisa mendekati Hinata secara perlahan-lahan." batin Naruto.

"E-eh apa benar itu Naruto-kun ?"

"Uhh,i-itu-"

"Wah, aku senang sekali kalau bisa ada terus di pikiran Naruto-kun."

"Hahh, benarkah itu Hinata-chan?" ucap Naruto dengan mata berbinar-binar lalu mengenggam tangan Hinata.

"Tentu saja." ucap Hinata dengan muka memerah.

"Yeeyyy, kaa-san tolong ya belanjakan barang-barang yang ada di buku itu. Aku ingin jalan-jalan bersama Hinata-chan sebentar." Ucap Naruto seraya meninggalkan ibunya sendiri, lalu memegang tangan Hinata dan berjalan ria(?).

"E-eh ? Baiklah, tapi jangan lama-lama ya. Kaa-san akan meneleponmu,jika sudah membelanjakan barang yang kau tulis." ujar Kushina sambil mengingatkan Naruto.

"Iya Kaa-san."

-Skip time—

Naruto dan Hinata berjalan menyusuri toko-toko yang ada di sekitar mall. Mereka pun terdiam satu sama lain,karena tidak tahu apa yang harus mereka katakan, karena belum ada topik pembicaraan diantara mereka berdua.

"Hmm, Hinata-chan. Kau ke sini sama siapa ?" kata Naruto sambil membuka pembicaraan.

"Aku ke sini bersama Neji-nii dan Hanabi-chan. Kau sendiri sedang apa disini ?" tanya Hinata balik.

"Aku sedang membeli barang untuk Natal nanti. Aku juga mengundang teman-temanku untuk ke rumahku pada saat Natal dan tahun baru nanti. Oya,bukankah setahuku kau berada di kota Ame ? kenapa kau bisa berada di sini ?" tanya Naruto heran karena melihat Hinata yang sekarang berada di Konoha.

"Oh, karena tou-sanku sudah pindah kerja ke sini, karena itu aku juga pindah dari kota Ame." ucap Hinata sambil menjelaskan kepindahannya.

"Wah, kau pindah dari kota Ame kapan ? kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku ?"

"Aku pindah dari kota Ame kemarin pagi. Aku tidak memberitahumu karena aku tidak punya nomor teleponmu."

"..."

"Oya,Naruto-kun. Apa tempat tinggalmu seperti dulu ?"

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak pernah pindah rumah dari dulu. Oya, Hinata-chan. Apa kamu mau merayakan Natal dan tahun baru di rumahku ?"

"Boleh saja Naruto-kun. Tapi aku harus meminta ijin pada Tou-san dan Neji-nii terlebih dahulu."

"Haahh,si iklan shampo model lagi-, ternyata kau tidak pernah berubah dari dulu ya Hinata-chan." kata Naruto sambil menghela nafasnya.

Tanpa di sadari oleh Naruto ternyata Neji mendengar semua pembicaraan Naruto tentangnya, termasuk 'iklan shampo' yang dikatakan oleh Naruto. Neji pun mengeluarkan aura seram dari tubuhnya, sampai-sampai membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri.

"Siapa yang kau maksud Naruto !?" tanya Neji sambil mengeluarkan aura menusuknya kepada Naruto.

"E-eh sejak kapan kau berada di sini Neji-san ?" ucap Naruto ketakutan,sampai-sampai buluk kuduknya merinding hebat.

"Aku berada disini dari tadi, saat kau bertemu dengan Hinata-sama. Dan aku tanya sekali lagi, siapa yang kau maksud 'IKLAN SHAMPO' ?" tanya Neji balik.

"Yang ku maksud adalah k-kau," ujar Naruto. Belum sempat menyelesikan kata-katanya, Neji telah menjitak kepala Naruto sampai benjol. Sungguh nasib Naruto, pertama-tama kepalanya di jitak oleh ibunya. Dan kedua dijitak oleh Neji sampai benjol sebesar biji nangka.

BUUGGHH

"_IITTAAIII-TTEBAYO_!" teriak Naruto sambil memegang kepalanya yang benjol.

"Lain kali kalau ingin mengatai orang jangan di belakang orangnya. Langsung katakan di depan orangnya, kalau kau pemberani." sindir Neji dingin.

.

.

.

T.B.C

**A/N: HHHUUUUUUUAAAAAAAHHHH, aku menulis tentang natal dan tahun baru nanti... YYYEEEYYY ! MAAF SEBESARNYA JIKA BANYAK TYPO YANG PARAH, EYD YANG TIDAK BERATURAN, DLL... AKU MASIH NEWBIE... JADI MOHON SARAN DAN KRITIK... M( _ _ )M. Mungkin fic ini bakalan end pas tahun baru nanti...#plakkk**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MIND TO RnR ?**


	2. Chapter 2

Favorite Time of Years

**Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto.**

Genre : Family ,Romance , Friendship.

Warning : AU, bikin Bingung , Gaje , Abal , tata cara penulisan yang berantakan, TYPO(S) ,EYD,OOC, dll.

Rated : T (bingung)

**Summary : Naruto dan teman-temannya akan merayakan ****Natal**** di rumah Naruto. Apa saja yang akan terjadi di rumah Naruto selama Natal dan tahun baru? (bad summary)**

**Don't like don't read**

Haapy reading Minna-san

Naruto, Hinata, Neji, dan Hanabi pun berbincang-bincang tentang apa yang terjadi kepada mereka selama tidak bertemu sekian lama di sebuah restoran, yah paling tepatnya restoran Ichiraku. Dan mereka pun mengenang masa lalu sebelum mereka pindah, kejadian lucu yang berkesan, dan tidak lupa juga, teman baik yang mereka dapatkan.

"Eh,Neji-san. Bagaimana setelah kepindahanmu dikota Ame ? apa kau sudah mendapatkan pacar ?" tanya Naruto sambil menyenggol tangan Neji.

"Yah, yang pasti tenang dan jauh dari keributan yang kau buat. Dan kalau soal pacar, sebenarnya-" kata Neji.

"Sebenarnya Neji-nii sudah punya pacar, namanya adalah-uhhmm" jawab Hanabi yang mulutnya ditutup oleh Neji agar tidak membocorkan rahasianya tersebut.

"Hahh!? Namanya siapa ? Wah tak kusangka ternyata Neji-san sudah pacar. Bagaimana ciri-cirinya, Hanabi-chan?" tanya Naruto yang ingin mengetahui lebih lanjut.

"Namanya adalah Ten-ten. Ciri-cirinya adalah rambutnya dicepol dua, dia berasal dari China, cantik sekali. Uppsss, maaf ya Neji-nii. Aku membocorkan rahasiamu lagi... karena dulu kau 'sering membocorkan rahasiaku' pada Tou-san." Ucap Hanabi kepada Naruto sambil menyindir Neji dan menekankan kata 'sering membocorkan rahasiaku' pada Neji.

"Huuwaahh, jadi namanya Ten-ten. Ini akan menjadi berita yang bagus untuk diperbincangkan,hihihihi-_ttebayo_." Jawab Naruto senang karena mengetahui pacar Neji.

"Uhh, lihat saja kau Hanabi. Akan kubalas kau nanti" umpat Neji sambil berencana membalaskan dendamnya karena membocorkan rahasianya itu.

"Oya,Naruto-nii. Apakah selama kita tidak bertemu, kau menemukan banyak baru ? Kenalkan pada kami juga." Tanya Hanabi kepada Naruto.

"Hmm, aku menemukan banyak teman baru. Ada Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, Yamanaka Ino dan juga Sai. Kalau mau bagaimana selama hari Natal dan Tahun Baru nanti kau ke rumahku saja. Karena aku sudah mengundang mereka semua. Kau mau datang ke rumahku ?" tanya Naruto sambil menyebutkan nama teman-temannya itu.

"Uhmm, bagaimana ya ? Aku ingin ke rumahmu. Tapi kan aku harus minta ijin pada Tou-san dulu. Bagaimana kalau aku minta nomor telponmu saja? Nanti akan aku kabari." jawab Hanabi sambil menanyakan nomor telpon.

"Baiklah, cepat kau catat nomor teleponku. Nomornya adalah 081xxxxxxxx*disensor author*. Sudah kau simpan ?" ucap Naruto kepada Hanabi.

"Hm, sudah ku simpan. _Arigatou ne_." ujar Hanabi yang berterimakasih kepada Naruto.

"_Douita, _Hanabi-chan."

Dan pada waktu yang bersamaan, Kushina memanggil Naruto untuk pulang, karena barang yang dibutuhkan sudah terbeli. Akhirnya Naruto pun mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada Hinata, Neji dan Hanabi. Tapi sebelum Naruto pergi ia langsung mengingatkan Hanabi agar jangan lupa memberitahunya apakah ia ingin merayakan Natal dan Tahun Baru di rumahnya.

"Hei, Naruto. Ayo, kita pulang. Sudah malam, lagipula ayahmu sudah menunggu di rumah." Ucap Kushina dari kejauhan.

"Baiklah kaa-san. Aku akan segera kesana." ujar Naruto.

"Oya, teman-teman aku pulang dulu ya. Hanabi-chan, jangan lupa untuk memberitahuku nanti apa kau mau ke rumahku pada saat Natal dan Tahun baru bersama keluargamu nanti. Jaa ne !" kata Naruto sambil meninggalkan restoran Ichiraku dan menuju ibunya yang sudah menunggunya daritadi.

"Jaa ne, Naruto." ucap mereka secara bersamaan.

Skip time~~~~

Naruto dan Kushina pun sudah sampai di rumah. Tapi pada saat Naruto ingin bergegas tidur, tiba-tiba ada yang menariknya kebelakang.

"E-eh ? Hmmpphh,-" ucap Naruto yang merasa ada yang menangkap tangannya, dan menutup mulutnya.

"Pssttt, diamlah Naruto. Ini tou-sanmu tahu," kata ayahnya Naruto a.k.a Minato.

"E-eh ? kenapa Tou-san menarikku hah? Aku kira tadi adalah maling yang ingin menculikku karena pesonaku ini." ujar Naruto yang terlalu lebay*di rasengan*.

"Dasar kau ini, tapikan pesonamu itu juga datang dari Tou-san tahu," kata Minato yang mulai OOC dan narsis *dibakar*.

"Ah, terserah Tou-san saja deh. Dan sekarang Tou-san ingin bicarakan denganku ?" tanya Naruto yang mulai pasrah terhadap tingkah laku ayahnya ini.

"Uhm, hari Ibu kan sebentar lagi. Tou-san ingin memberi sesuatu kepada ibumu nanti. Apakah kau mau membantu Tou-san mencari hadiah yang bagus untuk Kaa-sanmu ?" tanya Minato.

"Oh iya, aku lupa kalau sebentar lagi hari Ibu ! Aduh, bagaimana ini Tou-san ?" tanya Naruto balik.

"Kenapa kau tanya balik pada Tou-san ? Seharusnya kau memberi saran pada Tou-san tahu." Jawab Minato yang jengkel terhadap anaknya kalau sudah panik.

"Oh, iya! Aku punya ide. Tapi aku gak tahu nanti, kalau Tou-san bisa mengerti rencana Naru ini."

"Sudah cepat katakan pada Tou-san apa rencananya. IQ Tou-san hampir sama dengan teman tou-san. Yah, kira-kira hampir menyamai Nara Shikaku, bahkan lebih tahu." jawab Minato dengan sok pintarnya. *yuuki : OOC banget ini orang, mentang-mentang IQ tinggi aja bangga. Kayak aku dong IQnya 89 doang #dibakar readers*

'Huh, kenapa aku punya ayah seperti ini, narsisnya, kepintarannya, pesonanya, semua dilebih-lebihkan' batin Naruto yang ingin sweatdrop di tempat.

"Jadi rencananya adalah besokkan hari Ibu. Aku ingin Tou-san dan Kaa-san pergi ke suatu tempat di mana Tou-san dan Kaa-san pertama kali bertemu. Lalu aku meminta bantuan kepada teman-temanku agar mendekorasi rumah sedemikian rupa bagusnya. Dan aku juga akan menyertakan Kaa-san mereka untuk merayakan Hari Ibu di rumah kita. Kalau soal hadiah, Tou-san tinggal memberitahuku saja dan aku akan belikan hadiahnya. Pada saat Tou-san sudah sampai di rumah, Tou-san langsung bernyanyi untuk Kaa-san dan memberikan hadiahnya pada Kaa-san. Itulah rencana Naru, bagaimana Tou-san ? Baguskan rencana Naru yang cemerlang ini ?" ucap Naruto dengan panjang lebarnya hingga Minato hampir ketiduran.

"Hah? Ah ya ! rencana Naruto sangat cemerlang ! Tou-san bangga padamu!" ujar Minato dengan muka orang yang ingin tidur sekarang juga.

"Nah,coba Tou-san jelaskan kembali kepada Naru, apa yang Naru katakan tadi pada Tou-san." kata Naruto yang ingin mengetahui apa dipikirkan ayahnya saat ini.

"E-eh ?"

GLEKK

'perasaanku tidak enak nih tentang Tou-san' batin Naruto yang mulai gelisah.

"Oya Naru, tadi Tou-san lupa yang kau katakan tadi. Bisakah kau jelaskan sekali lagi ?" ucap Minato dengan wajah tanpa dosa kepada Naruto.

'Ya ampun kenapa aku punya Tou-san seperti ini Kami-sama !? Lebih baik aku punya Tou-san seperti Teme saja deh. Walaupun mukanya 'datar' seperti tembok bahkan melebihi tembok pun tak apa deh.' Batin Naruto meringis dalam hati.

"Tou-san lebih baik aku sms aja ke Tou-san saja ya. Aku capek banget jelasin ke Tou-san." kata Naruto yang sudah mulai kesal terdap ayahnya yang satu ini.

"E-eh ? Ayo lah Naru, jelaskan pada Tou-san sekali lagi ya," ucap Minato dengan menggunakan puppy eyes no jutsu nya itu.

Karena Naruto tidak tega melihat ayahnya yang satu ini, akhirnya Naruto pun menjelaskan kepada ayahnya dengan hikmat dan dengan penuh peraasan itu.

"..-Nah, itu rencana Naru, Tou-san sudah 'mengerti' kan ?" kata Naruto sambil menekankan kata mengertinya tersebut.

"Sudah dong Naruto. Besok kita akan menjalankan rencanamu itu. Oya, sekarang kau sms dulu teman-temanmu ya." Ujar Minato dengan senyumannya itu.

"Baiklah Tou-san !" kata Naruto dengan semangatnya itu.

Tanpa terasa sudah satu jam mereka berbincang merencanakan idenya tentang hari ibu nanti yang akan diadakan besok. Karena mulai lelah, Naruto pun langsung bergegas tidur dan mulai menjalankan rencananya itu.

-(^_^)-

Paginya Naruto dan Minato menjalankan rencananya itu. Pertama-tama ia mulai meng-sms teman-temannya itu.

"Hah, hari ini aku harus bekerja keras sekali. Yosh..! Ayo, kita mulai !" ujar Naruto kepada dirinya sendiri.

Di layar hp Naruto

_**Teman-teman, aku butuh bantuan kalian sekarang. Ini penting, kalian tolong berkumpul di rumahku jam 8 pagi ini. Kalau bisa sertakan ayah atau ibu kalian ya, Aku tunggu sekarang.**_

'Ok, aku kirim.' batin Naruto.

Teme rambut pantat ayam – Send Message

Bunga Sakura – Send Message

Rambut Nanas – Send Message

Si tukang bunga – Send Message

Si tukang makan –Send Message

Senyuman palsu – Send Message

" Ah, akhirnya selesai juga. Tinggal tunggu balasan dari mereka saja." gumam Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

Drrrtttt Drrrttt

Balasan Sms Naruto

_**Dari Teme rambut pantat ayam : Hn, iya Dobe. Aku segera kesana bareng ayah dan ibuku.**_

_**Dari Bunga Sakura : Baiklah, aku segera kesana bareng Kaa-sanku. Maaf kalau datang telat karena aku masih ada sedikit pekerjaan yang harus kulakukan nanti.**_

_**Dari Rambut Nanas : Iya, dasar mendokusai. Aku ajak kedua orang tuaku saja.**_

_**Dari Si Tukang Bunga : Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana. Aku juga akan membawa bunga untuk Baa-san ya.**_

_**Dari Si Tukang Makan : Ha'i. Aku makan dulu, baru datang ke rumahmu ya.**_

_**Dari Senyuman palsu : Oke, aku segera kesana dengan membawa peralatan melukisku.**_

'Huh, dasar mereka semua. Terkadang bukannya aku merasa terbantu, malahan merasa dirugikan-_ttebayo._' keluh Naruto yang meratapi nasibnya.

Skip time~

Naruto pun langsung menuju dapur untuk sarapan pagi. Tak lupa juga ia mengucapkan salam pada kedua orang tuanya.

"_Ohayou _Tousan, Kaa-san." ucap Naruto sambil duduk.

"_Ohayou _juga Naruto." jawab Minato dan Kushina bersamaan.

"Hari ini masak apa Kaa-san ? bau makanannya harum sekali sampai membuatku lapar," tanya Naruto yang mulai lapar sambil memegangi perutnya yang lapar.*mulai lapar mulai lapar , makan Sn*kers dong Naruto #dibijuudama*

"Oh, Kaa-san sedang memasak makanan kesukaanmu dan Tou-sanmu. Sebentar lagi matang kok." jawab Kushina.

"Wah, asik.. Pasti ramen 'kan Kaa-san ?" tanya Naruto.

"Hm, benar sekali kau." ujar Kushina yang membenarkan jawaban anaknya tersebut.

"Eh, Tou-san. Jangan lupa ya rencana Naru kemarin yang semalam." kata Naruto sambil berusaha mengingatkan dan dengan nada setengah berbisik pada ayahnya.

"Tenang saja Naru, Tou-san masih ingat kok. Dan setelah sarapan pagi ini, kau harus meninggalkan Tou-san sendirian bersama Kaa-san. Lalu tou-san akan mengajak Kaa-sanmu untuk jalan-jalan keluar," ujar Minato yang masih berbisik pada Naruto.

"Oke, Tou-san. Naru mengerti." jawab Naruto yang mengecilkan volume suaranya tersebut.

"Hei, kalian berdua sedang apa hah? cepat habiskan sarapannya sebelum keburu dingin." kata Kushina kepada suami dan anaknya itu.

"Uhm, kami tidak sedang apa-apa." ucap Naruto dan Minato secara bersamaan.

"Haahh, dasar kalian ini." ujar Kushina sambil menghela napas akan tingah laku keduanya.

Sesudah menghabiskan sarapan paginya, Naruto pun langsung melesat pergi meninggalkan Minato dan Kushina berduaan di dapur. Lalu merencanakan apa yang harus ia lakukan bersama ayahnya itu.

"Tou-san, cepat bilang apa yang harus kulakukan setelah ini ?" tanya Naruto dengan berbisik.

"Nanti pada saat Tou-san bersama dengan kaa-sanmu, akan Tou-san kirim lewat sms apa yang harus kau lakukan. Kau mengerti 'kan?" ucap Minato sambil berbisik.

"Ha'i. Oya tou-san, teman-temanku juga ikut berpartisipasi dengan kita. Mohon bantuannya ya Tou-san." kata Naruto sambil meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Hmm, mohon bantuannya juga ya Naru." kata Minato.

-(^_^)-

"Oya, Kushi-chan. Hari ini kau ada acara tidak ?" tanya Minato kepada Kushina dengan malu-malu.

"Uhm, tidak ada. Aku juga masih dalam masa cuti dari perusahaan. Memangnya ada apa Minato?" tanya balik Kushina .

"U-uh. A-aku ingin mengajakmu untuk jalan-jalan bersamaku hari ini. Kalau boleh, sekarang juga kita pergi." ujar Minato sambil menggaruk-garukan kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.

"Hah!? Uhm, baiklah. Aku berganti baju dulu, tunggu sebentar ya-_ttebane_." Kata Kushina seraya meninggalkan Minato.

"Oke. Jangan lama-lama ya." ujar Minato sambil senyum-senyum gaje.#dirasengan

Setelah beberapa menit, Kushina keluar dari kamar dan menuju tempat Minato. Minato pun cukup terkejut penampilan Kushina . Rambut panjang Kushina dikuncir dengan sebuah pita merah, lalu make up yang digunakan Kushina tidak terlalu tebal dan terlihat sangat natural. Baju yang dikenakannya pun sangat bagus, walaupun sedikit bermotif, tapi terlihat bermodel. Jangan lupa untuk sepatunya, ia pun memilih sepatu hak tinggi yah malaupun tidak tinggi-tinggi juga sih sepatunya.

"W-wow, cantik sekali kau Kushi-chan," ujar Minato memuji Kushina akan kecantikan istrinya itu.

"_Arigatou ne_, Minato-kun." ucap Kushina berterima kasih.

"Hm, ayo kita berangkat Kushina-chan." kata Minato sambil membuka pintu mobilnya untuk Kushina.

"Oke, ayo berangkat-_ttebane._" Ujar Kushina.

-(^_^)-

Sudah satu setengah jam Naruto dan teman-temannya mendekorasi rumah Naruto untuk Hari Ibu nanti. Akhirnya semua itu selesai dengan sempurna berkat teman-temannya dan para orang tua yang ikut membantu di itu semua belum lengkap tanpa hadiah untuk Ibunya sekali pada saat Naruto memikirkan hadiah ayahnya meng-smsnya.

Drrrt Drrtt

_**Pesan dari : Tou-san**_

_**Naruto, sebentar lagi Tou-san dan Kaa-san akan pulang ke rumah. Bagaimana kalau kau mengambil pesanan kalung untuk ibumu sebagai hadiah ayah ya. Kau harus mengambil kalung itu di Mall Konoha. Tapi masalahnya Tou-san dan Kaa-san sedang berada di sini. Kau harus menyamar agar tidak diketahui oleh Kaa-san ya. Dan satu lagi, kau hrus mencari hadiah untuk kaa-san ya. Jaa ne Naruto.**_

'Huh, kenapa Tousan selalu saja egois ya ? Sampai-sampai aku harus mencari hadiah untuk Kaa-san. Tapi apa ya yang harus ku berikan untuk Kaa-san?' tanya Naruto dalam hati.

"Hei, Naruto. Sedang apa kau ? Jangan melamun dong." ucap Sai kepada Naruto.

"Hm, aku sedang memikirkan hadiah yang tepat untuk Kaa-sanku nanti. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang harus ku berikan. Dan Tou-san bilang, aku harus mengambil hadiah Tou-san yang sudah dititip di Mall Konoha. Apa kau bisa membantuku ?" tanya Naruto sambil menjelasakan semuanya kepada Sai.

"Aku bisa kok membantumu. Tapi, apa aku juga boleh ikut Naruto? Agar aku juga bisa mencari hadiah untuk ibuku juga." ujar Sai kepada Naruto.

"Tentu saja boleh Sai. Ayo, kita pergi. Sebentar lagi Tou-san dan Kaa-sanku sudah mau pulang dari Mall Konoha." Jawab Naruto.

"_Arigatou ne_. Tapi bagaimana dengan yang lainnya ? Masa kita harus meninggalkannya?" tanya Sai kepada Naruto.

"Oh iya. Ayo, kita bilang kepada yang lainnya." ajak Naruto.

-(^_^)-

"Hei, semuanya ayo berkumpul sebentar !" teriak Naruto.

"Cih, ada apa sih Dobe ?" tanya Sasuke dengan dingin.

"Cepat panggil semuanya untuk berkumpul kecuali para orang tua termasuk Kaa-san, Teme ! Ada yang ingin kusampaikan. Tidak ada waktu lagi." ucap Naruto tergesa-gesa.

"Hn."

Akhirnya semua teman-teman Naruto berkumpul, sebenarnya para orang tua yang dimaksudkan oleh Naruto adalah Ibu. Jangan sampai ada yang tahu tentang rencana mereka itu.

"Tadi, aku mendapat sms dari tou-san. Sebentar lagi mereka akan pulang. Apa kalian mau mencari hadiah untuk Kaa-san kalian ?" tanya Naruto pada teman-temannya.

"Hn/Tentu saja/iya/mendokusai/Hm/ya." jawab mereka bersamaan.

"Tapi masalahnya, pada saat kalian mengajak ayah ibu kalian. Apa kalian memberitahu kalau hari ini hari ibu ? Aku takutnya kalian keceplosan berbicara tentang hari Ibu pada Kaa-san kalian. 'Kan jadi gak seru." tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja aku tahu, tapi tidak memberitahu Kaa-san Dobe." ujar Sasuke.

"Aku juga tidak memberitahu kedua orang tuaku." jawab Sakura.

"Semua kami disini pasti tidak memberitahu orang tua kami Naruto. Kami 'kan juga pasti ingin mengadakan kejutan untuk Kaa-san." jawab Ino kepada Naruto.

"Oh, oke. Sekarang-," ujar Naruto yang belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataanya, tiba-tiba ada suara dering hp Naruto bunyi.

'_halo Tou-san.'_

'_Hei, Naruto kau dimana hah? satu jam lagi Tousan akan sampai di rumah tahu. Kau sudah ambil belum hadiah Tou-san?'_

'_Belum, Tou-san juga tidak memberitahuku tempatnya.'_

'_Hah !? Huhhh, tempatnya di toko perhiasaan Kakuzu. Cepat ambil!'_

'_Ya, baiklah Tou-san. Jaa ne'_

'_Jaa ne Naruto.'_

"Sekarang apa Naruto(kriuk) ?" tanya Chouji sambil makan-makanan ringan.

"Sekarang kalian harus bilang pada orang tua kalian, maksudku berbisik kepada Tou-san kalian. Bilang kalau jangan meninggalkan rumahku selama kita pergi, dan para orang tua juga harus merencanakan apa yang harus mereka lakukan." Ujar Naruto sambil menjelaskan kepada teman-temannya itu.

"Oke! / hn/ mendokusai." ujar mereka bersamaan *lagi-lagi gak uchiha dan nara sama-sama menyebalkan* #lemparkejurang

Naruto dan teman-temanya pun langsung pergi ke Mall Konoha dan mencari hadiah yang tepat untuk Kaa-sannya. Tapi sebelum itu Naruto harus menyamar agar tidak diketahui oleh kaa-sannya.

-(^_^)-

Naruto dan teman-temannya sudah sampai di Mall Konoha. Mereka pun langsung mencari hadiah yang tepat untuk Kaa-san mereka semua. Tanpa buang waktu lagi, mereka bertujuh langsung berlari menuju toko-toko yang tepat untuk membeli hadiah. Mereka pun langsung sepakat agar pada saat sudah selesai beli, langsung menuju tempat mereka diawal bertemu.

"Teman-teman. Waktunya kita berpisah, pokoknya kalau diantara kita yang sudah selesai belanja. Langsung berada disini, Oke ?" ucap Naruto.

"Ha'i." ucap mereka bersamaan.

Naruto pun berlari menuju toko perhiasaan Kakuzu. Tanpa disadari Naruto, ia sudah sampai di tempat itu.

"Selamat datang di toko perhiasaan Kakuzu, ada yang bisa ku bantu ?" kata pemilik toko 'Kakuzu' sambil menghitung uang yang ada di meja kaca itu.

'Astaga, ni orang bener-bener nekat banget. Masa uang letakin di meja kaca itu tanpa ada pengawasan sedikitpun !?' bati naruto dalam hati.

"Uhm, maaf. Aku ingin mengambil pesanan kalung yang Tou-sanku titip disini. Apa aku boleh mengambilnya ?" jawab Naruto kepada Kakuzu.

"Memangnya kau siapanya ? Apa jangan-jangan kau hanya ingin mencuri hah !?" tuduh Kakuzu yang berprangsangka buruk pada Naruto.

"Aku anaknya lah! Emangnya siapa lagi!?" ujar Naruto mulai agak marah.

"Baiklah, jika kau memang anaknya. Coba aku tes kau 3 pertanyaan. Jika kau bisa menjawabnya akan aku berikan kalungnya." ujar Kakuzu mulai menyeringai.

"OKE! Yosh, mana pertanyaannya hah !?" jawab Naruto yang mulai tidak sabaran.

"Hm, pertanyaan pertama adalah Siapa nama kedua orang tuamu?"

"Nama kedua orang tuaku adalah Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Uzumaki."

"Pertanyaan yang tadi adalah gampang. Sekarang apa makanan kesukaan ayahmu dan ibumu ?"

"Makanan kesukaan ayahku adalah masakan ibuku dan makanan kesukaan ibuku adalah ramen asin."

"Huh, oke ini pertanyaan terakhir. Kata apa yang sering ibumu katakan diakhir kalimat hah ? Aku yakin kau tidak bisa menjawabnya." ucap Kakuzu yang menyombongkan diri.

'Uhm apa ya? Datte, datte apa ya ? OH IYA DATTEBANE!" batin Naruto .

"Yang sering ibuku katakan adalah –_TTEBANE_! Aku sudah menjawab pertanyaanmu-_ttebayo_! Cepat kemarikan kalungnya, aku sudah tidak punya waktu lagi. Ada pesta di rumahku tahu." ujar Naruto sambil kegirangan.

"Hah –_ttebayo_? Ternyata kau benar anaknya. Maaf ini aku berikan kalung pesanan ayahmu itu." ujar Kakuzu.

"IYA! IYA! BAIKLAH, AKU PERGI DULU-_TTEBAYO_! Teriak Naruto sambil berlari meninggalkan toko perhiasan Kakuzu.

"Huh, sekarang aku belikan apa ya buat Kaa-san nanti malam ?" tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hei Naruto, kau sudah ambil hadiah ayahmu yang dititipkan itu?' tanay Sai yang muncul entah darimana. *aneh #dibakar :v*

"Sudah Sai, tapi aku masih bingung hadaih yang akan aku berikan pada Kaa-sanku nanti. Uangku hanya cukup buat membeli sebuah tas saja." ujar Naruto yang pasrah sambil menghela nafasnya.

"Nah, itu dia Naruto. Bagaimana kalau kau belikan Kaa-sanmu tas saja. Akan aku bantu carikan deh. Karena dulu aku juga pernah mencarikan Kaa-sanku hadiah." jawab Sai.

"Hah !? benarkah ? Oke, ayo Sai cepat kia harus ke toko sebelah sana. Disana menjual tas yang bagus-bagus tahu !" ucap Naruto dengan senangnya.

"Oke!" ujar Sai.

-(^_^)-

Sudah dua puluh menit Naruto dan Sai mencari tas yang bagus. Tapi selalu saja ada yang di perdebatkan.

"HEI SAI ! BAGAIMANA KALAU YANG INI SAJA! INI KAN JUGA BAGUS!"

"ITU TERLALU NORAK NARUTO! CARI WARNA YANG LEBIH NATURAL !"

"KALAU YANG INI ?"

"LIHAT NIH NARUTO! AKU SUDAH MENEMUKAN YANG BAGUS UNTUK KAA-SANMU!"

"E-EH !? YANG INI SAJA SAI!"

"YANG INI SAJA NARUTO!"

"YANG INI!"

"YANG ITU !"

"INI!"

"ITU SAJA NARU!"

"HEIII KALIAN BISA DIAM TIDAK !? MENGGANGU SAJA TAHU !" ucap pelayan yang tidak tahan akan ocehan mereka berdua.

"Kau sih Sai ! Hah terserah deh. Yang penting ada deh hadiahnya untuk Kaa-sanku." ujar Naruto pasrah.

"Oke. Tolong bungkus tas ini, dan juga bungkus dengan kertas kado." kata Sai pada pelayan toko itu.

"Baiklah." ujar pelayan itu.

-(^_^)-

Akhirnya kado untuk Kaa-san Naruto telah dibungkus dan Naruto pun langsung bersiap-siap menuju rumahnya bersama teman-temannya. Tapi Naruto melakukan kesalahan yang fatal baginya, karena ia berteriak sehingga 'seseorang' mengenalinya.

"KKYYAA! SAKIT TAHU_-TTEBAYO! BAKA!" _ujar Naruto kesakitan karena Sakura memukul Naruto, karena ke'bodoh'an Naruto.

DUUAAGGHH

"Sekali lagi kau memanggilku dengan kebodohan dan yang diluar dugaan, maka kau tahu akibatnya!" ancam Sakura kepada Naruto.

"Haahh,terserah!" ucap Naruto sambil memegang kepalanya yang benjol itu.

"E-eh, Naruto. Sepertinya ada Kaa-sanmu yang menyadari keberadaanmu karena teriakanmu tadi. Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan Naruto ?" tanya Sai kepada Naruto.

"HAHH!? KALAU GITU LARI ! SEBELUM KAA-SANKU MENEMUKANKU TAHU! SEKARANG KAA-SANKU BERADA DIMANA ?" kaget Naruto sambil menanyakan Kaa-sannya.

"Sebenarnya Kaa-sanmu sudah dekat sekali denganmu, Naruto." ucap Sai watados.

"UAAPA!? CEPAT LARI SEBELUM AKU TERTANGKAP!" teriak Naruto seperti dikejar maling sambil menarik tangan Sai dan Sakura.

"HEEII TUNGGU JANGAN LARI ! ADA YANG KUINGIN TANYAKAN PADA KALIAN!" teriak 'seseorang' pada Naruto.

"HHUUAAHH! Bagaimana ini!? KUSOO!" umpat Naruto dalam hati.

Sudah sepuluh menit Naruto yang menarik tangan Sai dan Sakura untuk berlari, tapi 'orang' itu terus mengejarnya. Karena merasa lelah, akhirnya Naruto pun menabrak seseorang.

BRUKK

"_Iittaii-ttebayo!,"_ ujar Naruto kesakitan.

"Huh, dasar Dobe. Berlari bukannya pakai mata malah tutup mata." kata Sasuke yang masih dingin.

"APA KAU BILANG TEME !?"

"DOBE, TETAP SAJA DOBE,"

"AWAS KAU TEME !?"

"HEEII TUNGGU KALIAN SEMUA ! ADA YANG KUINGIN TANYA'KAN !" teriak 'seseorang' pada Naruto dan dkk.

"HUUAAAHH, CEPAT LARI SEMUANYA ! JANGAN SAMPAI ADA YANG TERTANGKAP DIANTARA KITA ! TERMASUK KAU TEME!" teriak Naruto yang tergesa-gesa karena berlari.

"Cih, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sih !? Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku Dobe." ujar Sasuke pada Naruto, tapi Naruto tidak menggangapinya. #poorSasuke *dichidori*

Naruto dan dkk pun berlari tidak karuan entah kemana, padahal sebentar lagi menjelang malam. Tapi semua itu makin kacau ketika mereka tidak mendapatkan taksi.

"ADUH!? BAGAIMANA INI !? MASA TIDAK ADA SATU TAKSI PUN SIH !" ujar Naruto kesal.

"hn, sabarlah sedikit Dobe! Kau ingin memecahkan gendang telingaku lewat suara cemprengmu itu tahu !" kata Sasuke marah karena suara yang terlalu (baca : sangat) kelewat cempreng Naruto.

"AAHH, terserahlah kau saja TEME !"

"DOBE!,"

"TEME!,"

"DOBE!,"

"HENTIKAN KALIAN BERDUA KALAU TIDAK INGINKU HAJAR!" ujar Sakura yang mulai marah akan kelakuan temannya itu.

"Nah, itu dia taksinya ! akhirnya ada juga yang lewat. Ayo kita pulang !" ujar Naruto yang langsung masuk ke taksi." ucap Naruto yang sudah mulai hilang rasa kesalnya.

" Nah, sekarang karena taksinya ada dua dan kita ada tujuh orang. Berarti ada empat orang dan tiga orang berada dua taksi itu ya." ujar Naruto dengansok pintar nya itu.

"Oke, berarti yang berada di taksi pertama ada Naruto, Sai, Chouji paling depan, dan aku. Dan yang berada di taksi kedua ada Ino paling depan, Sakura dan Sasuke dibelakang. Tanpa ada protes ." ucap Shikamaru dengan panjang lebarnya.

"Ya/hn/oke!" ucap mereka bersamaan.

-(^_^)-

Back to MinaKushi

"huh, kemana ya mereka ? padahal aku ingin sekali melihat mereka. Kenapa mereka langsung lari ya setelah kukejar ?" ucap Kushina yang sudah capek berlari, padahal Naruto dan dkk sedang menyiapkan 'sesuatu'.

"Hosh, hosh... Kau kenapa berlari Kushi-chan ? Ada apa ?" tanya Minato yang capek mengejar Kushina.

"Tadi aku melihat seperti ada Naruto. Makanya aku lari untuk memastikan apakah itu Naruto atau bukan. Maaf, Minato-kun" ucap Kushina lirih.

"Tidak apa-apa kok Kushina. Ayo, kita segera pulang." ujar Minato kepada Kushina.

-(^_^)-

Ayo kita kembali pada Naruto dan teman-temannya yang sudah sampai di rumah Naruto. Naruto pun langsung masuk ke rumah dan terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Semua makanan yang ada di meja makannya begitu rapi dan menggiurkan. Dekorasi yang dipasang sudah terlihat cantik dan enak dipandang. Sungguh leganya Naruto kali ini.

"WAAHH, Bagus sekalii-_ttebayo _ ! _HONTONI _ _ARIGATOU!" _ kata Naruto berterimakasih sambil membungkukan badannya kepada para orang tua temannya.

"_Douittamashite _Naruto, kami senang membantumu. Oya, setelah ini apa yang harus kami lakukan Naruto setelah orang tuamu datang ?" ucap Ibu Sasuke a.k.a Mikoto Uchiha.

"Uhm, setelah Tou-san dan Kaa-san masuk ke rumah kita harus menggagetkan Kaa-san. Dan masing-masing dari kita ini akan memberikan 'sesuatu' " ujar Naruto sambil menunjuk temannya dan sedikit membuat bingung Mikoto.

-(^_^)-

Sambil menunggu Tou-san dan Kaa-sannya pulang, Naruto dan teman-temannya pun menghabiskan waktu dengan berbincang-bincang. Dari masalah hadiah sampai makanan kesukaan mereka. Tanpa disadari oleh mereka bertujuh, Minato dan Kushina pun sudah sampai di rumah. Karena Minato merasa Naruto tidak menyadarinya, langsung saja Minato mengklaksonkan mobilnya sampai dua kali.

TINN TINN

"Eh? Ayo teman-teman kita bersiap-siap. Tou-san dan Kaa-sanku sudah sampai. Cepat Sai dan Choji, kalian ledakan petasan yang keluar pitanya(?) disebelah sana. Dan matikan semua lampu yang ada di rumah ini kecuali halaman depan dan belakang. Lakukan sekarang, dan jangan lupa bawa hadiah kalian untuk Kaa-san kalian !" ujar Naruto dengan mendetail.

"Ha'i."

Kushina dan Minato pun turun dari mobil dan masuk kedalam rumah. Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang mengejutkan Kushina dan para Ibu dari teman-temannya Naruto.

DOOR DOOR (bunyi petasan yang keluarnya pita)

"SELAMAT HARI IBU!" teriak Naruto dan teman-temannya.

"Hahh!?" ucap Kushina dan para Ibu dari teman-temannya.

"Aku kira Naru tidak tahu hari Ibu kapan. Ternyata Naru ingat...," ujar Kushina tanpa menyadari air mata yang keluar dan langsung memeluk Naruto.

"E-eh!? Tentu saja Naru tidak akan melupakan hari yang spesial ini Kaa-san. Oya, Kaa-san Naru punya hadiah untuk Kaa-san, maaf kalau hadiah Naru tidak bagus buat Kaa-san." ucap Naruto lirih sambil mengambil hadiah Tou-sannya dan memberikan pada Tou-sannya secara diam-diam.

"Tidak Naru, kau tidak boleh bicara seperti itu. Barang yang kamu berikan buat Ibu tidak dilihat dari bagus atau mahalnya, tapi dari hati yang ikhlas." kata Kushina sambil menangis.

"Maafkan Naru juga Kaa-san, aku juga suka membuat Kaa-san menangis, lalu membuat Kaa-san sedih, tidak menurut apa yang Kaa-san padaku, padahal Kaa-san yang telah melahirkan sampai merawatku hingga seperti saat ini, sehat dan sempurna. Kaa-san juga baik padaku pada saat aku telah membuat Kaa-san marah atau menangis. Sedangkan aku selalu saja marah pada Kaa-san jika Kaa-san menasehatiku apa yang terbaik buatku...Dan aku sendiri belum pernah membalas semua kebaikan Kaa-san yang Kaa-san lakukan untukku..._Hontoni arigatou_ Kaa-san." ujar Naruto pada Kushina sambil menangis apa yang selama ini dilakukannya.

"Kaa-san sudah memaafkanmu kok Naru sebelum Naru meminta maaf, Kaa-san juga minta maaf jika selama ini Kaa-san sering memperlakukanmu dengan kekerasan." ucap Kushina pada Naruto sambil mengacak-acak rambut Naruto.

"Ahh, tidak apa-apa kok Kaa-san. _Arigatou ne_ Kaa-san," ujar Naruto sambil mengelap air matanya.

"_Douittamashite_ Naruto." ujar Kushina.

"Ehemm, jadi Tou-san tidak dianggap nih? kata Minato sambil menyela perkataan Kushina.

"E-eh ? maaf Minato-kun, aku gak bermaksud kok tidak menggangapmu. Tapi hanya saja lupa keberadaanmu, hehehehe," ucap Kushina sambil tersenyum.

'hah, itu sih sama saja' batin Minato miris.

"Huh, terserahlah. Oya, Kushi-chan. Aku punya sesuatu untukmu, yah bisa dikatakan spesial," ujar Minato sambil mengambil hadiahnya.

"Benarkah-_ttebane_ ?" tanya Kushina tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja Kushi-chan. Ini hadiahnya," ucap Minato sambil menunjukan hadiahnya pada Kushina, dan membuat Kushina terharu.

"Wah, bagus sekali hadiahnya Minato-kun! _Arigatou ne !_" ucap Kushina.

"Nah, sini biar aku pakaikan kalungnya. Oya Kushi-chan, aku ingin berterimakasih sekali apa yang kau berikan untukku selama ini. Kau selalu sabar apa yang kuperbuat, selalu melayaniku, dan baik terhadapku senang maupun duka, _arigatou ne_ Kushi-chan." Ucap Minato sambil memasangkan kalung itu kepada Kushina dan membuat Kushina blushing seketika.

"S-sama-sama Minato-kun. Itu semua menjadi kewajibanku sebagai istri yang baik kepadamu." ucap Kushina bahagia.

"EHEMM, _Sumimasen_. Apa kami menggangu kalian yang sedang romantis ?" ucap Mikoto sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Uhh, Hehehehe... Maaf Miko-chan-_ttebane_ membuat kalian merasa tidak dianggap. Uhm, aku sangat berterimakasih kepada kalian semua ya! Aku tahu pasti yang mendekor ini semua pasti kalian semua. _Arigatou gozaimasu-ttebane_ !" ucap Kushina berterimakasih.

"Sama-sama," ucap semuanya bersamaan.

Dan akhirnya teman-teman Naruto pun memberikan hadiahnya kepada Kaa-sannya masing-masing dan menikmati camilan yang mereka semua dengan senang dan bahagia sambil menikmati indahnya bulan dimalam hari.

**T.B.C**

**A/N : HHUUAAA, maaf ya baru publish. Karena yuuki sedang kena WB mungkin, jadinya telat begini (sangat telat) untuk yang ending gaje tadi, yuuki minta maaf karena bikin kecewa para readers dan author! *bow* oya, kalau ada kesalahan EYD dan lain-lain, aku minta maaf karena udah gak cukup waktu buat di perbaiki oleh beta reader. Kan gak mungkin publishnya pas tahun baru XD #lempar kejurang. Mungkin 3 chapter lagi akan tamat dan mulai ngetik lagi yang my hated fiance...**

**Balas-balas review :**

Rahayuno : sebenarnya aku udah pakai beta reader, tapi gak sempat aja. Karena gak mungkin aku publish fic ini pas menjelang tahun baru senpai. Aku juga lagi pengen pakai beta reader untuk ch 2 ini sih, tapi alasannya tetap sama *ngelirik A/N*

Aldy Erich'Ichiru : wah terimakasih atas semangatnya. :D iya ya mungkin aku terlalu formal pada saat menuliskannya XD tetap review ya ! maaf kalau ada ke gajean di ficku ini.

Maruyama Harumi : Oh, maaf atas typo yang sering(baca: banget) ku buat. Hahhh, maaf ya jika ch 2 ini gak memuaskan atas typo 'everywhere'nya itu. Tolong reviewnya...

Narumi Kadaya : Salam kenal juga... XD terima kasih atas kritiknya... dan saranmu sangat membantu. Tapi masalahnya adalah aku gak tahu panjangi narasinya segimana karena Cuma itu yang ada di , malahan kalau aku bilang mungkin ficmu agak lebih baik daripada aku... Huuaa, maaf juga kalau terlalu formal ya *bow* oya gomen kalau ch 2 ini benar-benar sangat tidak sempurna... tolong review.

Akai Kiiroi : Hahahaha maaf atas tentang masalah yang kamu review... XD *lempar ke jurang* jadi baritone itu cowok kalau cewek ya bisa jadi lah #dibakar. Maaf ya untuk ch 2 ini aku terlalu terburu-buru jadi maafkan aku... untuk alasan lihat A/N #dihajar. Terimakasih atas semangatnya.

Blue senpai : udah Lanjut... terimakasih udah review.. tolong review lagi... XD

El Ghashinia : Maaf ya mungkin di ch 2 ak belum bisa meminimalisir atas typo nya karena alasannya udah ku tulis di A/N #dibakarrame-rame. Tolong review ya !

**Oya maaf kalau balas reviewnya aneh, karena aku juga ngetiknya pas jam 4 subuh...**

**OK**

**.**

**.**

**MIND TO**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**?**

**?**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READERS PLEASE... M(_ _)M**


End file.
